Confia en mi
by CecyBlack
Summary: Este One-Shot participa en el reto: "Ya somos 20,000" del foro "Monte Olimpo"


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, tristemente, no me pertenecen a mí. Son de mi Tío **Rick Riordan.**

Este fic participa en el Reto conmemorativo _"¡Ya son 20,000"_ del foro _"El Monte Olimpo"_

* * *

Con sus ojos recorrió todo el lugar. No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido y no es como si de verdad importara.

Observo como las almas de las personas caminaban sin rumbo fijo, con la mirada perdida y sin poder hablar, parecían maquinas. Sin emociones o sentimientos. Nada.

Aun recordaba el día que había llegado allí, el miedo que la invadía, la desconfianza. Caminaba sin dejar de temblar. Había querido hablar con alguien, pero, nadie hablaba, nadie la escuchaba, nadie la entendía. Estaba rodeada de mucha gente y no podía evitar sentirse sola.

Hazel se encontraba sentada recargada en un árbol contemplando el lugar: los campos de asfódelos.

\- ¡Bianca! ¡Bianca, ¿Dónde estás? - Hazel no se molestó en prestar atención. Hace días que escuchaba a esa persona gritar, buscando a esa chica. Ella suponía que debía de pertenecer otro lugar, puesto que sabía que nadie emitía ningún sonido en el lugar donde ella se encontraba.

Unos pasos desesperados la hicieron salir del trance. Volteo su mirada y se topó con un chico de piel blanca, cabellos y ojos negros, ropa oscura y una chaqueta de aviador. Se encontraba moviéndose con frenesí.

Hazel recogió sus pies, los cuales se encontraban estirados, y espero a que el chico continuara con su camino.

El chico al ver el movimiento se detuvo en seco y la observo con curiosidad.

\- ¿Quién eres? - le dijo con voz un poco monótona.

Hazel levanto la cabeza. Dorado y negro se encontraron. La chica desvío la mirada.

-Soy...- bajo los ojos y observo sus manos con gran interés.

Unas manos levantaron su rostro.

-Mi nombre es Nico di Angelo. - todo en el rostro del chico denotaba que estaba sorprendido. La miraba con un gran interés.

-Hazel Levesque. - murmuro.

\- ¿Cómo es que...? - la señalo con la mano.

Hazel no entendió la pregunta y mucho menos el gesto que hizo, ¿Cómo murió? ¿Porque estaba aquí? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo o no hizo? No sabía cuál era la pregunta que le invadía en la cabeza.

Hazel suspiro.

\- ¿Porque estoy aquí? - sugirió con desinterés. El chico negó con la cabeza.

-No, ¿Cómo es que estando aquí puedes hablar? - dijo recuperando su postura.

\- ¿Sera, por qué mi padre es Plutón? - más que una afirmación, era una pregunta. Se quedó pensativa un momento.

-Plutón...- dijo confundido. Después su rostro se tornó con un poco de ira, y para su sorpresa, empezó a hablar en un idioma raro.

Hazel se levanto, dispuesta a irse de allí. Ese chico, Nico, la estaba empezando a inquietar. En mucho tiempo no se había sentido así, puede que todo el tiempo que estuvo en ese lugar, aunque debía admitir que en vida el sentimiento, igualmente, le perseguía.

La detuvo, con una firme mano, Hazel se giró a encararlo.

-No te vayas. - su voz contenía algo que Hazel no supo identificar, toda la monotonía que había escuchado al principio se había ido.

De repente estuvo envuelta en un abrazo. Un abrazo que no recordaba, jamás haber recibido. Se sentía tan profundo, tan familiar.

Se quedó con los brazos estirados, casi congelados. Cerro los ojos y trato de alejarse.

Después de un momento Nico rompió el abrazo.

-Hazel…- susurro mirando para todos lados, como si fuera a cometer un crimen. - Ven, vámonos. Salgamos de aquí. - Nico hizo ademan de empezar a caminar, y como estaba agarrándola, pareciera que también iba a llevarla con él.

\- ¿A dónde…? ¡No! - dijo deteniéndose, y por reflejo, deteniéndolo a él.

-Ven, nadie debe de enterarse. - dijo mirándolo con urgencia y anhelo.

\- ¿Quién eres? - dijo alejándose de él.

-Soy Nico di Angelo tu… soy hijo de Ha… Plutón, tu hermano. - soltó sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

 _Hermano_ fue la palabra que le vino a la mente. Lo miro esperando que no fuera mentira.

-Ven Hazel, salgamos de aquí. - dijo estirando la mano hacia ella. - Confía en mi. - dijo.

 _Confianza_ esa palabra cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre ella. ¿Cuántas veces había confiado en alguien o que alguien había confiado en ella? Su madre, por ser quien era, había tenido su total confianza y la llevo a un lugar donde supuestamente estaría a salvo y la habían querido usar. No culpaba a su madre, ella solamente había sido manipulada, pero, el dolor que había causado fue horrible. Y más al enterarse a donde querían mandarla, ella no podía permitir que su madre fuera a parar allí. Confiaba de que estuviera bien, pero era imposible de saberse.

Y luego estaba Sammy… su amigo incondicional, su primer amor. Le abandono y jamás volvieron a verse. Confiaba en que hubiera hecho su vida y que fuera feliz.

Negó con la cabeza para salir de sus pensamientos.

Miro a Ni… su hermano.

-Confía en mí, Hazel. - volvió a decir.

Confianza, tan voluble y volátil. Fácil se puede romper, pero con una acción se puede hacer más fuerte.

Soltó un suspiro.

Estiro la mano y agarro la de Nico.

-Confió en ti. - dijo. Nada perdía y, al contrario, ganaba a un hermano.

Nico sonrió levemente.

-Vamos. - dijo y empezaron a caminar. Cuando Hazel iba a volver a preguntar a donde, él prosiguió. - Vamos para fuera. Al mundo terrenal. Te voy a sacar de aquí.

Hazel abrió los ojos sorprendida. Su hermano, fuera como fuera posible, le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad de redimir lo que había y no había hecho.

* * *

 **Nota de Autor:**

 _Espero que les haya gustado, y a ver si me merezco un Review._

 _Jajaja. Nos leemos pronto_

 _Addio._

 **CecyBlack**


End file.
